The Wolf's Friend
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: When Leah meets the new boy in town while in wolf form, they bond through his love of animals. But with he be able to accept her human side as well? Leah's Imprint Story. The story is better than the summary, promise :)
1. Silver

**HA! Here's the first chapter, hope its not a disappointment :) let me know what you think in a review**

_**Leah's POV**_

I had been given extra patrol time by Jake, and I ran through the forest with an extra kick of annoyance. I needed to get across the road, I could do that no problem in there was a break in the damn traffic. I waited for the gap I needed, hiding in the tree line. I laid back onto my back legs, ready to shot across the road. Then I heard something behind me, a twig breaking underfoot. I span around, ready to me met by a sworn enemy. Another supernatural creature, a stone cold vampire.

I was meet by a German Shepard. It stood still, dark eyes boring into mine as it watched my every move. It leant back on it hind legs slightly and as the wind shifted I smelt its strong scent. He was a male, his body being to big for a female. He started to bare his teeth with a slight growl coming from deep in his throat.

"Ted!" a male voice hissed, making a grab for the dogs collar. "Ted stop, don't upset her."

I laid down, trying to look harmless to the dog. The last thing I wanted to do was kill it.

The dog, Ted, growled louder, trying to stand taller.

"Ted! Stop, now!" he told the dog again, pulling it back slightly.

The dog just barked at me, growling as it tried to show that he was the boss.

I had had it! I stood up, standing to my full height. I growled back at Ted, a noise coming from deep in my throat.

With a whimper, the dog retreated to stand just behind his owner.

When I looked Ted's owner, my whole life changed. I felt gravity began to let me go, like I was a balloon filled with helium and was floating towards space. Before I could get very high though, something grabbed onto and held me to the ground. My mind was whirling around one face, the face going through every part of me. He was like oxygen and I was a starving girl who couldn't breath. He was like the sun, the sun I had never really seen before.

He was tall, maybe 6'0. He was beautiful, perfect. His dark brown hair was cut in a surfer-style, a fringe going to the left side of his face. His eyes were a pale blue as he watched me, slightly wide with a tinge of fright. His skin was fairly pale, nothing worrying though – it didn't look natural so probably from shock. He wore a black and white stripped top under a black hoodie with a pair of dark jeans, mud on the bottom.

Keeping my eyes locked with his, I laid down and put my head on my paws. I stayed still as I watched him, chest moving as he breathed heavily. I whimpered as I watched him, as he looked at me with a slice of fear in his eyes. He didn't move, just stood and watched me. I stood up and took small steps towards him. He still didn't move, which was what you were actually meant to do with a wild animal like me... clever.

My nose brushed his neck as I drew in his heavenly smell. It was amazing, sweet like chocolate but with a trace of nature and salt. He was often in the woods or in the sea, bet he wouldn't be now. I rubbed my cheek against his neck, trying to comfort him and let him know that I was no threat. As I stepped back, the boy lifted his hand with his palm facing me. I instantly touched his palm with my nose, smiling mentally. Thank god he wasn't having a heart attack!

"Right, good girl" he whispered, slowly getting some colour in his face. "Now how do we get out the forest, damn Teddy and his long walks."

I whipped my head around his hand, gripping the sleeve of his hoodie in my teeth. I was careful not to hurt him as I pulled him the the direction of La Push.

"Hey Silver, calm down girl. I'll follow" he chuckled. A nickname, he gave me a nickname. Thank god for my silver fur!

I looked at him for a second, making sure he wasn't bluffing, then let go of him. I turned as walked through the forest, bending around trees. I kept looking back and checking he was following me, he was. After awhile, Ted started to relax while walking with me. He walked beside me, small compared to my horse-sized body.

_You found him _My brother's voice entered my head, a smile in his mental voice.

_Yes! He's great, he calls me Silver! Silver! I have a nickname Seth _I had never been so happy before and I lead the way back to my small home town.

_That's great_ Seth congratulated me.

_I know, thanks. I just can't believe it _I gushed to my brother, I had always been close to him.

* * *

_**Luke's POV**_

I felt calm as I followed the silver wolf through the trees and Ted obviously trusted her as he walked side by side with the huge dog. She kept glancing back at me, making sure I was following still. The fear I felt when I first saw her had vanished, disappeared completely. I seemed to be able to trust her, I followed her willingly.

The only thing that had me slightly worried me was the fact that wolves travelled in packs...where was hers? Was she an outcast? I hope not. She was a beautiful creature that walked with confidence and grace. They must have been watching now...or waiting for her somewhere.

She stayed back from the tree line as we came into the town of La Push when I was going to stay with my family. Not exactly a holiday but hey, what can you do? I thought it a miracle that I had been kicked out by my father, he was horrible. I stood in front of the wolf and see looked at me with soft brown eyes. I touched her nose, softly stroking her large head.

"Thanks Silver, see you tomorrow?" I smiled.

She pressed her face harder into my hand.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed. "See you later, good girl."

As I stepped out from the trees I was met by the ocean, sparkling at me in the evening light. The smell of the salty water filled me nose, stinging for a second. I reached my hand into the trees to give Silver once last pat before heading towards my aunt's house...my house. As I walked home I kept on seeing a flash of silver fur, the wolf was following me. I stepped inside the warm house, closing the door behind me. When I looked through the window in my room, I didn't see my wolf in the woods.


	2. Human Meeting

**Let me know what you think! :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

I shifted into my human body, pulling on my clothes. As I did up the buttons of my jeanshorts, I walked towards Jared's house where I was meant to meet Kim. We had planned to go through all the things she needed for when she was leaving school. Weirdly, she had asked me for help. I pushed the front door open, stepping inside the house uninvited.

"Kim!" I called out as I walked down the hall. "Kim, get you ass here then. I have news to tell you, and no sharing of it by the way!"

As I opened the fridge, I heard a voice behind me. "Can I help you?"

I recognised the voice, it was him. The dog owner, my imprint. I turned around to look at him. "H...hi. I'm...L...Leah. I'm Jared's friend."

"And your looking for Kim?" he asked, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, I'm meant to be helping her with some school related stuff" I replied, nodding.

"Okay" he nodded. "Kim's just gone shop, she'll be back in a few. I'm Luke."

"Hi" I shook his hand.

He smiled before leaving the kitchen, a smile that made my heart flutter. I reached blindly for a can of Pepsi from the fridge. I popped the lid, taking a shaky sip. God he was gorgeous, amazing! Kim walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to see me sitting on her kitchen floor, back against her fridge. She rolled her eyes at me before beginning to put her things away.

I took her phone out of her back typing a quick message. I found my imprint! But I don't know who he is exactly, apart from his name.

Kim's eyes widened as she read the message from her phone. She typed quickly before handing it back. That's great Le...So...Who is it?!

Its that guy in the other room, Luke! I don't know what's going on, it weird. He only really knows my wolf side I bit my lip while she read the messaged.

"What happened?" she put the phone down.

"I was in my Doggie form when I came across him, he was walking in the forest" I whispered.

"Well Luke is Jared's cousin. His moved in here, just like me" she whispered back.

Kim had moved in with Jared and his parents a few weeks ago to spend more time with him. I had helped Kim move her stuff, I was her friend. She was the only person who I felt fully confident talking to, I hadn't met Ellie yet. Ellie is Seth's imprint, he found her in England a week ago. He was over the moon about her, head over heels. I had been insanely jealous when I first found out, I wanted an imprint of my own. Now I'm over the moon for everyone in the pack who's found their imprint.

* * *

_**Luke's POV**_

The girl, Leah, was all I could think about. She was beautiful, the most beautiful person I had seen in my life and I felt an instant attraction to her. She had copper skin with warm, dark brown eyes. Her hair was short, barely to her shoulders and a wonderful black. She wasn't that much shorter than me and looked great in her sleeveless top and shorts. She had no shoes, showing off her copper feet.

I could hear Leah's faint voice in the kitchen but couldn't make out the words. I sat on the sofa, Teddy at my feet. The X-box remote was sat in my hands and I won the games without concentration. Ted looked up as Leah walked into the room and ran straight towards her. I thought it strange, he normally doesn't like new people. Leah sat beside me, taking the controller out of my hands. I watched as she thrashed the enemy, easily winning against everyone else. She must play a lot to get a score like that. Another reason why she was cool.


	3. Two Packs, One Shared Worry

**So here's chapter 3. sorry its a bit of a downer but don't worry, it gets better in the next chapter...**

_**Leah's POV**_

Kim had told me to be myself. But how could I be with my imprint in the same house as me. I found it hard to keep a hold of my feelings and act normal around Luke. When I walked into the living room, Ted ran straight towards me after recognising my scent. I gave the dog a pat before sitting on the sofa beside Luke. I saw how he was losing his game so took the controller off him.

When being in a pack with loads of boys, you soon learn how to play all video games. I was the best at this game though, always beating the boys. It was easy for me to win the game, my character dodged the opponents. Yes! I won the game with more points than the other team by far. I smiled as I handed the controller back to Luke.

"That's how you win a game, no fooling about" I chuckled.

"How'd you skip around like that?" Luke asked.

"When your friends are boys, you learn to be the best" I replied. "I don't want to hear them saying I can't play good because I'm girl."

"I thought you played good" the compliment warmed my heart, I had picked someone great to imprint on.

"Thanks, don't try battling against me though. I'm the best above everyone else" I told him.

"When Jer's back, we'll team up" he smiled.

"You bet" I nodded.

OMG! He wants to team up! Okay, I know its for an X-box game but still. JARED, GET HERE NOW! I was excited, I really wanted to play that game now. Was this normal? Was I meant to feel like this? I couldn't wait to do things with Luke, but would Jared be made that I imprinted on his cousin? Oh well, screw him. Maybe I could as Kim to invite Luke to the bonfire tonight, I was to scared to ask myself. The thought was nagging at me, maybe they had invited him already? I hope so.

I took a sip of the Pepsi I had put on the table, the cool liquid moisturising my parched throat. It was quiet as we sat together, not awkward at all. Ted jumped up at me, sitting on my lap. He was big dog and was heavy on my legs, I didn't complain though. I stroked him behind his ear, knowing that's where most dogs liked to be stroked. Ted moved to get comfortable, his head on my lap and his bottom half on Luke's. Luke petted his dog, smiling fondly.

Kim walked in a threw me a muffin she had taken from Emily's this morning. Luke went to duck but I snatched it out the air before it could hit anyone or anything. I bit of a piece of the muffin while holding my hand out to Kim. She passed me two more muffins before handing one to Luke. I eat them willingly, my stomach grumbling from my long petrol earlier. I swear I saw Luke's mouth hang open in shock as I finished my third and final muffin.

"Any more?" I asked, smiling to Kim who was on the other side of him.

"The bonfire's soon, wait till then. Anyway, Jared would kill you if you ate them all" Kim chuckled.

"I could take him any day, I'm already a better runner. I'm still hungry" I complained.

"You just had three _huge _muffins! How can you be hungry?" Luke asked, astonished.

"I'm a growing girl, what do you expect?" I asked back.

"Not even I eat that much" he said.

"Well I do" I shrugged.

I felt a pair of hands wrapped around my neck and my instincts kicked in. I grabbed my attackers wrists and pulled. The flew over my shoulder, land on the living room table with my growling. I shook, ready for a fight only to see Paul bringing himself up. He shoot me a nasty look as he got off the table. He shook slightly, dark eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you did that!" Paul said, annoyed.

"It was your fault, you know what I'm like" I crossed my arms. "At least you know not to do it now."

"Where's Jared?" he changed the subject.

"I thought he was with the guys" I replied, eyebrows pulling down in thought.

"No" he shook his head.

"Have you spoken to Jake?" I asked.

"Well, no ones spoke to him either really. We think he's with Nessie but we're not sure" he rubbed his neck, a hint at me.

"So you want me to go" I sighed, getting up from my spot.

"Well- no... you..." he said.

"Shut it Paul, I'll go but you owe me" I pointed my finger at him.

"You threw me across the room!" Paul shouted.

"You attacked me" I shouted back.

I walked out the room, heading for the forest just outside the house. Once I was safely concealed by the tree's, I took my clothes off. As I began to shake I tied them around my ankle using a thin piece of wire. I concentrated as my bones began to change, lengthening to suit the body of a giant wolf. I felt the fur start to push through my skin, escaping the barrier for air. My head started to change shape, my jaw become longer while my ears turned pointed.

I shook my furry head and my paws hit the ground, I had got used to the shift but it still wasn't something I enjoyed. I raced through the forest, jumping over fallen tree's and spider-web like vines. The air rushed through my fur, slightly cooling my burning body. I always got a thrill while running and was always proud to be the fastest. The only person who had ever came close to betting me was Jacob, the Alpha of my pack. I loved to have races with him, it was exciting and I was filled with happiness after winning.

I heard no voices in my head, I couldn't read the Uley pack's thoughts any more, only the Blacks. That meant Jake wasn't in his wolf form and so wasn't hunting with the Cullen's. I wasn't worried about Seth, he was in England with the vampire pixie. He had gone to sort out business for the Cullen's and ended up finding his imprint.

As I approached the Cullen house, the woods began to take on a scent that burned my nostrils. It was sweet but made me feel sick. It was the kind of smell that hurt your nose so bad, you would pug it and squeeze your eyes shut. After spending weeks with the Cullen's, their burning smell didn't hurt my nose as much as it once did. Hiding behind a rather large tree, I shifted and put on my clothes.

My shaking had nearly stopped after being around them for so long but it was still there. I was never fully comfortable being around vampires when I wasn't in a form in which I could protect myself. I entered the the house without knocking and walked into the front room. I was met by a loud snore which meant Jake was surely here. Jake lay on the sofa with Nessie, is imprint, snuggled up to him also asleep. Though I wasn't the biggest fan of the Vampire-Human hybrid, they did look cute together.

Did I just think that? Seriously?! Damn! Finding my own imprint must have changed me, turned me into a girl who thought hybrids looks adorable. That so wasn't me, I was the girl who was known as _The Bitch_, not the _The Sweet Chick_. I had noticed how the guys had changed when they found their girls but I never thought I would also have a personality swap. No, I wasn't going to and I would prove that with on a action.

I walked over to where Jake lay sleeping, leaning down slightly. I took a breath before shouting, "Quick, all the food's gone!"

Jake shot straight up, eyes open and alert. If there was anything he loved more than Nessie it was food. "Where?!"

"I just wanted your attention" I sat down on the arm of the chair. I caught sight of Nessie and smiled as she was still sleeping. "Have you seen Jared? No one seems to be able to find him."

"I thought he was meant to be on patrol for Sam" another male voice, Carlisle, said as his pale figure entered the room.

"He is meant to be. None of the guy's have heard from his or anything and I was just at his house" I told them. I didn't mind Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he was one of the only vampires I truly trusted.

"Well I haven't seen him" Jake said, voice low as he thought.

"Maybe he's out somewhere, in human form obviously" Carlisle thought.

"Maybe but it doesn't make sense. Jared has never been late for patrol before" I stressed, scratching my forehead.

"He would if it had something to do with Kimmy" Jake said as he pulled Nessie's sleeping body closer to him.

"True" I nodded. "I'll go back and talk to Sam about it. We're just worried about it and his cousin's just moved in."

"Oh yeah, Edward heard that thought when he was out earlier" Carlisle smiled at me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks" I blushed, god! Did everyone know?

I gave my goodbyes before leaving the house, wandering into the forest. I was shaking more now, not from anger but from worry. Apart from Jake, Jared was one of my good friends. Along with Seth, he was the light hearted joker who always put a smile on people's faces. We really became friend's after I started helping Kim study for her upcoming exams, I would be round a lot to help. I'd hate to lose a pack member, I still considered him that even though we now belong to different packs. Before I joined Jakes pack a few months ago, I had been in the Uley pack with everyone else. It was still kind of strange to no longer share their minds.

**I've seen that people have Favourited and Followed this story - thank you. That means a lot to me and puts a smile on my face. If you have any feed back at all, put it in a review. I really want to know what you think :) Thank you**


	4. Bonfire

**Here's another chapter :) hope you enjoy, let me know what you think about it in a review :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

_Hey Le-Le _A perky male voice entered my head, a voice that didn't belong to the Black pack.

_Jared! You idiot, you've had everyone worried! _I shouted mentally.

_Sorry, had to go sort out something for Kim. The shop assistant was an idiot, that's why it took so long _Jared applied.

_Jared, dude, you're back _Jakes voice joined, laughing with relief.

_I would say 'blame Kim' but I don't want her to know anything _Jared laughed with him.

_Okay, you need to let Sam know you're okay _Jake told him.

I saw as his thoughts rushed by what he was doing. He was at an expensive jewellery shop in Seattle, looking for a ring... an engagement ring. He had found it after repeating what he wanted to the assistant five times. It was beautiful, a silver band with a small blue jewel. Kim would love it, it was the ring of her dreams. Jared had been saving up since he met her, knowing she was the one. That was cute, adorable...stop it Leah! To girly!

But my mind betrayed me as Luke's face popped into my head, him smiling as I won the X-box game. I knew Jared saw them as well, I don't know how though. He sighed as he felt the felling I had for his cousin. He didn't say anything though which I thought was kind, respectful. I always knew Jared was a nice bloke.

* * *

_**Luke's POV**_

The night air was cold as it whipped around my body and I walked to the beach. There was a bonfire happening tonight and Jared had told me I could come along if I felt like it. Of course I had wondered if Leah would be there and as if reading my mind he said it. Four words that me I would be there for certain: 'Leah will be there'. Those few words made up my mind.

Leah sat alone on a log close the the fire, staring into the dark night. She wore the same as earlier, shorts and top with her feet bare. I don't know why but I had expected her to change somehow. Her arms were wrapped around herself with her hands gripping her top tightly. I walked up behind her, gently tapping her shoulder as I sat beside her.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" she murmured shyly.

"You okay?" I ask, leaning my arms on my knees. "You seem worried."

"I'm fine, just thinking about a few things" Leah nodded, still staring off into the night. "We found your cousin though."

"Yeah, Aunt Jo had a go at him for worrying everyone" I laughed, nodding.

"Good, he scared the heck out of us" she sighed.

"You guys are pretty close huh?" I asked, watching as she sighs heavily.

"Yeah, some thing's have been difficult and we've all had to work together to sort it all out" she explained, finally looking at me. "Everything's settled now though."

Everything was settled now...good. I watched as she got up, walking to a table full of food on the other side of the fire. I got up and followed her, raising my eyebrows at the amount of food set out. I grabbed a plate and added a sandwich, a hot-dog and a burger. That'll do me, but when I looked at Leah's plate my jaw dropped. She had at least double the amount of what was on my plate. We went back to sit on the log, our legs laid out before us.

She had ate three muffins earlier, I would have thought she hadn't eaten in days but the way her food was disappearing. Stuffing the last piece of burger in her mouth, she closed her eyes smiling. God the girl could eat! When she opened her eyes and saw me watching her, she turned her face away. I watched as she threw her paper plate into the fire, the flames growing and glowing.

As everyone began to finish their meal, the Elders began to gather round the fire. Convocations dissolved into silence as we waited to hear the Quileute legends. I had grown up hearing them, my mother being native to the tribe. I watch Leah, Kim and Jared watching me, as if waiting for me to do something crazy. As the legends headed down the path to wolves and vampires, I saw Leah bite her non-existent nails as she watched me.

I had always found the legends of the tribe interesting and I had once written a paper on them for school. Needless to say, I got the highest grade. I could listen to the legend all night but when it reached ten o'clock, just after Billy Black finished telling them, Jared told me we had to go. I stayed for another five minutes to say goodbye to everyone. I got a hug of Emily, Sam's fiancée, one from little Claire who Quil had brought along. With a surprise, I got a small embrace from Leah. As we hugged I noticed her skin to be rather hot, like the temperature of the fire.

With a wave to everyone, I jogged to catch up with Jared and his girlfriend. They walked with their embraced hands swinging between them. They were talking in hushed voices but as I approached they stopped talking, glancing back at me with a smile. I walked in front of them, letting them continue with their private talk, it didn't interest me.

I crawled into bed when I got home, mind swirling with images of the silver wolf and Leah. Both of them seemed to warm my heart, calming me as I thought of them. Something about the wolf made me think of Leah though, like their was a connection I just wasn't seeing. The images both stayed in my head as I closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Reassured

**Thanks for all the Favourites and the Follows, it makes me want to write a whole lot more! Also, thanks for the reviews - keep them coming! i wanted this chapter to show a bit of Leah's kind side, hope you like it :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

I sat in wolf form in the trees outside Luke's house, watching out for cold monsters that might want to hurt him during the night. I knew Jared was inside sleeping but his mind was only ever on Kim, it was my job to protect Luke. So I sat out in the forest, the ran soaking into my silver fur. Silver...that was what Luke had called me after seeing my wolf form this morning.

He's seen me in both forms, now I just need to tell him the big bit... that _I _was the silver wolf. What if he really was scared me earlier? God, how did the guys do this?! Oh wait... Jake didn't. My wolf best-friend was no help then. Jared would know how he would react, they are cousins after all. Oh god this was hard!

Do I just blurt it out? 'Hey Luke, you know that silver wolf, that's me! I'm a shape-shifter!' god, that'd make me sound crazy! Or do I just shift in front of him? That would probably give him a heart attack actually, like what happened with dad. Poor dad, I suppose he would have been proud of Seth and I. We did help the Cullen's, which was the right thing to do as it protected innocents. Yes. Yes, he would be proud.

My father was a strong believer in doing the right thing, protecting innocents. No matter how different they are from you, if their innocent then you protect them. Okay, we didn't exactly protect the Cullen's but we did help them and that was the main thing. We we're all safe now but we still had to keep an eye out for the Volturi though. They liked the idea of the pack, guard dogs... ha! Like we'd ever help them, protect them! The very thought makes me sick!

My ears pick up as I heard a brunch snap. I turn round, standing defensively. All I see is darkness though, not was shape amongst the darkened trees. I look up, wondering if there was anyone, or anything, hiding above me. There was, a small body in which a small heart beat fast. The small figure jumped to the ground and I got ready to pounce before realising who it was.

Nessie stood before me, her white smile lighting up her face. Her bronze ringlets fell neatly to her waist. She wasn't the size of a toddler any more, now she looked like a tall ten year old. That was small though compared to my 5'10. she wore a pair of light blue jeans with a loose green top, sleeves hugging her thin arms.

I sat down again, realising there was no threat from the hybrid. Her smile grew as she walked forward, rubbing my head. I had gotten used to her doing that, being a dog I enjoyed the occasional scratch behind the ear. I had been in the garden, rubbing my head in the grass to try and attend to the itch. After seeing my failing attempts, Nessie skipped over and rubbed the spot for me. I had leant against her in delight, feeling as if I were in heaven at the itch was taken care of. She did that all the time now as a greeting, rubbing my right ear softly.

"What are you doing outside Jared's house, Leah?" she asked, smiling mischievously. "Is it Luke? Come here for a late night talk?"

I growled at her, my eyes turning into slits.

"Have you kissed him yet? Told him the secret?" she chuckled.

I pounced on her, knocking her to the ground softly.

"Leah!" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around my furry neck.

"We'll you know better than to torment her" Jake smiled, leaning against a tree. He turned to me, his smile soft as soft spoke, "You should be sleeping, Jared will be there if anything goes wrong. There family, they'll always protect each other."

I looked at Nessie, as if saying 'The why are you always with her?'

"Well" he replied, rubbing his neck. "I have no where else to crash. I'm sick of Paul being round."

That made sense, when Jakes sister Rachel came to visit Paul imprinted on her. Since then Paul has been round there continuously, much to the annoyance of Billy and Jake. I thought it was nice that Paul had found his girl, he was nicer now and got less angry. When he began to shift at an inappropriate time, he would think of Rachel and he would calm down. At first I thought it was horrid, because I was jealous, but no I also found that cute. Oh no, I'm a female version of Paul! Kill me now!

I had never really gotten on well with Paul, he was an ass. I swear I wanted to kill him, I probably would have if Sam had ordered me not to. He was forever getting on my nerves, think it funny that I was the only female shape-shifter. Well I was one of a kind then, the only female and that made me special. I would tell myself that every time he upset me and it did comfort me a little.

I thought over what Jake said, Jared would protect Luke if there was a need. Who wouldn't? He's gorgeous! Okay, not everyone has imprinted on him. God Leah, think about that! Luke and Jared were cousins though, family, of course Jared would protect him. Jared would protect anyone so I had nothing to worry about.

With a nod, I head past Nessie and Jake. I head towards home, ear's still on alert in case I hear anything strange. I made it home without being unsettled, there was nothing out there tonight, just some nocturnal creatures roaming around. They were no threat so I had no reason to be worried.

I shifted and pulled my clothes off, coming out of the tree line. I walked in the house, past the front room and into my small box room. I didn't bother getting changed, I just collapsed on the bed as my eyes shut. I faintly heard my door opening and then felt my duvet as it was draped over my body. I didn't hear anyone leaving, I just fell into a dreamless sleep.

**I was thinking about doing another story about a girl being turned... what do you think? should i do it or not? your opinions will be very much appreciated! **


	6. If Only He Knew

**Here's the next chapter, i kind of personally laughed at their 'wolfy' convo... if only he knew! ha! enjoy :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

I heard a muffled ringing, drowning into my skull and dragging me to consciousness. I fought all the say though, pulling the pillow over my head and hoping to drown the annoying ringing out. When it didn't stop, I sat up and threw my pillow at the wall. Couldn't a girl get some sleep?! I looked at the clock only to see it was eleven-thirty. Ugh! A bit longer would have been nice. I dragged myself out of bed, fumbling up the heaps of clothing on my floor. Lifting up a t-shirt I found my phone, playing out the annoying tune that had woken me.

"Hello?" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey sis!" my brother's voice happily greeted me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your meant to guess!" Seth complained before sighing. "We're all coming home tonight and Ellie's managed to convince her parents to let her come too. Turns out those vamps gave away that precious item."

"That's great Seth. You'll have to text me the landing details and I'll see if I can pick you up" I smiled into the phone.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later" he hung up before I had a chance to say goodbye.

I chucked my phone onto the floor again, looking at the bed and debating whether to go back to bed or not. I had to meet Luke soon...hmm...but not as Leah. I stood up, stretching as I walking into the kitchen and was greeted to the smell of my mom's cooking. I took a seat at the table as a huge plate of pancakes were put in front of me. I eat them silently, trying to think of different way's of telling Luke the truth. Why did life have to be so complicated?

After finishing my breakfast, I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I conditioned my hair, knowing it would make my fur look shiny after I shifted. I stepped out of the shower, pulled clean clothes on and then brushed my teeth. I smiled to myself in the mirror, eyes going over the pearly white teeth. I left the house and walked into the forest, my arms already beginning to shake slightly.

Hiding behind the trees, I quickly yanked my clothes off. I had just taken off the last bit of clothing as the fur began to show and my bones began to change. My four heavy paws hit the ground and I stretched before shaking my fur out. It was a bit damp but as I ran through the trees, the water disappeared. The smell of the forest hit me strong. The ground smelled damp and I suspected it had been raining last night.

As I came up to the tree line outside Jared's, Luke was just leaving the house and stepping onto the road. I jumped out of the wilderness, pushing him to the ground. He began fighting back until noticing it was me...or rather Silver. He relaxed upon seeing my canine face and a smile broke across his face.

He rubbed my head affectionately. "Hey girl, I was just coming to look for you."

I bumped his shoulder with my head softly as he got to his feet, me getting to my four paws.

"Yeah, I know. I miss too" he put his arms around me, rubbing my neck as he gave me a hug.

I leaned into him, tucking my head over his shoulder.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked, taking a small step back.

I pulled away as I ran for the forest. I stopped when I got first tree, looking to see if he was coming.

"Thought you might" he laughed as he jogged after me.

We walked along side each other, his hand on my back so he would slip on the wet forest bedding. Luke didn't fully lean on me, wanting to prove he didn't need a girls, human or not, to help him. It made me feel reassured though, knowing he was right there beside me. After walking for about three miles, we came to a small opening where we sat. Luke never said a word, just sat as he patted my back thoughtfully. After a few minutes he sighed, turned around and laid down, his head resting my back.

"Okay, Silver. There's this girl who's really cool but she's hiding something. I hardly know her but I feel a connection with her... its strange. She's really pretty but also has a wicked personality" he sighed again. I felt butterflies wake up inside of me... was he talking about me? Human me? "She doesn't trust me though, if she did she would talk to me. Then there's you, Silv, there's something to do with you. I don't know what though. I just have a picture of you and her, Leah, in my head and I can't help but feel there's a connection between you both as well...it's just really strange."

I laid still, heart racing. He knew there was a connection between my wolf side and my human side, he just didn't know they were both me. Nerves were flying through my body, I didn't want him to make the connection yet. I wanted to talk to Seth first, face to face. He might be able to help, yeah Ellie found out by seeing him shift when a vampire when for her but still! He might still be able to give me some advice.

We sat comfortably in silence, well, Luke did. It not like a wolf can talk. I laid my head on my paws, my eyes starting to close as Luke rubbed the fur on my head. I felt sleepy, relaxed, as we laid together on the grass. It felt perfect, nothing could go wrong. Then I heard a faint _snap! _of a twig, a rabbit, it had to be. Then I heard a series of growls behind me, none that I recognised from my pack. There wasn't shape-shifters behind us, there was wolves. Real wolves...

**Just to let you know, i might not update again till around 5ish. i'm going to town to the cinema...feel kind of embarrassed to admit i haven't seen BDp2 yet :( But i will update again today, even it it means staying up late to write it :)**


	7. I'm So Sorry

**Heres's the chapter that I'm sure you've been looking forward to...or at least i hope you have. anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

_**Luke's POV**_

Silver jumped up, turning around to face the sound of loud growling. I got up more slowly, worried if I made a fast move I would be put in insane danger. About ten feet from us, at the tree's edge, stood a pack of eight wolves. The light-brown wolf in the middle kept eye contact with Silver as she pushed me backwards.

I felt my back hit a tree and then felt Silver trying to push me up, as if wanting me to climb it. I reached for the closet branch but even with my height, I couldn't reach it. Keeping her eyes on the pack, Silv wrapped her jaw gently around my ankle, guiding it to her back. I didn't want to hurt her but I had to get up the tree somehow. Pushing on her back, I reached for the tree and managed to grab the branch. I pulled myself up and climbed a bit higher before looking down.

Silver stood protectively in of the tree, crouched as the other wolves began to circle her. She leaned back on her hind-legs, ready to defend herself...and me. She shook her head, before tilting it back and letting out a loud howl. The loudness of the lone wolfs howl sent the other pack stumbling back a step. They looked to their leader, he just snarled – telling them to carry on.

I heard rustling in the bushes behind the tree I sat in. Please, not more of them – she's alone! I looked down only to see my cousin come walking out with some of his friends. Silver growls at his, shaking her big head. What are they doing?! They'll get torn to shreds! I'm about to shout to them when they begin to take their clothes off. Silver lifts her head to look at me, sadness in her soft eyes.

I look back to Jared, watching as he crouches down. My eyes widen as dark brown fur starts to push through the skin of his back and his head begins to change shape.

He explodes, no longer a human standing beneath me but instead a horse-sized wolf. Shit! Jared's a werewolf?! I look to his friends only they aren't there, wolves stood in their place. Jared and his friends are wolves! Why did I have to move here? They'll probably kill me in my sleep for finding out their wolfy secret. Jared, wolf Jared, raises his head; looking at me. I heard the dark wolf let out a huge breath before turning to the pack that had been about to attack Silver.

The other pack, who I shall now call_ The Intruders_, out number Jared and his group. Silver's pack has a different advantage though, their bigger which means stronger. Silver, with wolf Jared at her side, walks forward. She snarls at The Intruders, unhappy with them being here. I watched in horror as the leader of The Intruders made a jump for Silv, trying to get its jaw around her neck. She flung him to the side easily, standing above him as he lay on the ground.

I waited to see if the rest of his pack would attack but they just backed away slowly. The black wolf got up, obviously realising his pack would win the fight. I watched as the black wolf wobbled as he to a step before regaining his balance and running into the forest. His pack followed but before departing, they snarled and bared their teeth at Silver's pack.

I watched their retreating figures before I began to get down from the tree. Silv waits at the bottom, ready to help me to the floor. I step as lightly onto her as possible before jumping to the ground. I don't stand near Jared's wolf form or his friends, I stand beside Silver. My hand rests on her back, softly gripping the fur as I watch the fur on my cousins back begin to retreat. Its as if its sucked into his body to be hidden by a layer of russet skin. I turn my head away as he and his friends stand naked before me, waiting them to put their clothes back on.

"We're decent" Jared said.

I turn to them, they have no shirts on but the essentials are covered. "Good."

"Guess the wolf's no longer a secret, hey Le-le" one of his friends, I think Embry, laughed.

Silver growls at him, showing her impressive two set rows of sharp teeth.

"I don't think she's happy with you" I told him, rubbing the wolfs back.

"You don't _think_?" the boy laughed as he pulled on his shirt.

"Shut up Embry! He doesn't know about her" Jared whispered, it may have been a quite whisper but I heard it.

"What?" I ask, looking to my wolf. "Silver? Silver's like you guys, a werewolf?"

"Not a werewolf, a shape-shifter" Jared replied. He reached into one of the bushes, retrieving a top and a pair of shorts.

He threw them to Silv who picked them up in her mouth, jogging behind a tree. I heard some rustling and the sound of moving fabric before a figure stepped out into the small clearing. I stood there, completely shocked as I looked at her. That's why the two different faces mixed together in my dream, their the same person.

"Leah?" I asked, voice shaking as I looked at her in confusion. "Your my wolf? Your Silver?"

Leah nodded her very human head, looking at her bare feet. "Yeah. Luke I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to, I really did but I didn't know how too."

"You were Silver this whole time?!" I had told that wolf about what I though of Leah...I had told Leah herself without even realising it.

"I'm sorry" her voice broke and I heard her sniffle. She was crying... no, I didn't want her to cry.

I nodded but then realised she couldn't see me as she looked at her feet. "Its fine...I think...Does this mean you need to wear a collar? Being a huge dog and all?"

I heard laughter behind me but before I could turn to look at them, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I hesitated a second before wrapping my own arms around her. I was hugging a wolf and a human at the same time...cool...I guess. I pushed her hair back, looking to see if the black wolf had left a mark on her pretty neck but she pushed my hand away, mumbling that she was fine.

I felt different holding Leah in my arms, whole. It was as if I had been missing something, something that was important but when holding Leah I was okay. She was the thing I was missing. I admit I was still a bit shaky about the shape-shifter thing but it didn't matter, Leah was the one who was important. If I was going to accept Leah as being special to me, I had to accept all of her.

I held her warm hand as we walked out of the forest and towards home. Leah said there was more things that needed to be explained but they could wait until tomorrow, I had had enough put on my shoulders today. One thing I knew for absolute certainty, was that I couldn't tell anyone about the shape-shifters I knew. I was happy with that though, I'm sure if some people found out they would have a heart attack. That sounded good though for some people...would Leah and the guys like to visit my parents? Only joking, I'm not that cold hearted.

**There should be a poll on my profile, could you please go vote? It would be a huge help as I'm totally stuck at the minute. Thanks :)**


	8. Monster House

**This chapter is really short because its not a major event - so sorry! Please go vote on my poll as it'll help with the next story involving the pack. you've allowed to vote for 3 answers :) Thanks - your being a huge help for voting. Now, i hope you enjoy this little chapter - review :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

Seth, Ellie and Embry all arrived home an hour after I left Luke. Embry came walking in first, heading to the kitchen as he complained about the lack of food on the plane. Seth was next to come in, his brown suitcase in one hand and a large red suitcase in his other hand. He dropped them as he saw me, pulling me into a hug and as I looked over his shoulder I saw a small blonde. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail leaving her face exposed, her pink lips were pulled back in a tiny smile and her green eyes glowed nervously.

"You don't have to stand at the door, I won't bite" I rolled by eyes with a laugh.

"Oh, er, sorry" she stuttered, taking a small step forward.

I rolled my eyes again and with a sigh, I go grab her arm. I pull her into the living room, making her take a seat on the sofa. "This isn't _Monster House_, it won't come alive and eat you."

"Hm, I like that film" she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, some idiot brought it for me so he could watch it himself" I laughed.

"So, Ellie, what do you wanna do?" Seth asked, sitting beside her.

"Sleep, I want to sleep!" she cried, putting her head in her hands.

"You have a few hours until you can do that..." he smiled affectionately at his imprint. "When's the next bonfire Le?"

"Tomorrow, because now Luke know as well. Plus so Ellie can hear the legends, Sam organised it when he heard all the gossip" I shrugged.

"So...You and Sam?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're fine, I don't care any more...well, I do because of the way it all happened with the dumping and crap but I understand" I responded with a smile.

"Can we watch a film then?" he smirked.

"I'll go get it" I sighed, heading towards my room.

_Monster House _was one of Seth's favourite animation films. When he gave it to me on Christmas day a few years ago, we watched it three times. Its now turned into a monthly tradition that we watch it once a month, much to Seth's joy. His all time favourite though was _Ice Age_, which means we watch it twice a month... he knows all the words. I hope Ellie knew what she had gotten herself into after all the imprinting...she'll end up needing consulting from Seth's love of animation films.


	9. I Deserve This

**Thank you for all the Favourites and Followers, it truely means a lot to me! If you review and vote for the poll on my profile, i send you a sneck peak at my next fanfic - the one i'm really looking forward to uploading :) enjoy :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

"So it's true, all of it?" Luke's voice was loud amongst the silence as we sat around the bonfire, again. "The vampires, the whole imprinting thing and the Third Wife?"

"Yes" Billy nodded, then turning to smile at his son's imprint. "And there are hybrids like our Nessie."

"Half human and half vampire" Nessie smiled proudly. "I'm special!"

"You sure are Nes" Jake hugged her to his side.

"Is there any more food left?" I asked, getting stares from the group. "What? I'm hungry."

"I still can't believe you never gain weight" Kim laughed as I grab another hot dog.

"I work it off chasing vampires all day" I shrug, taking a bite. "I mean, where can you find a better job?"

"Le" Jake warned, his arm tight around Nessie.

"What?! I never meant chasing the Cullens, just the bad guys...like Victoria...that was quite fun" I smiled at the memory, killing vampires was what I was born to do and I enjoyed it.

"Mama said Victoria only done it because she was sad daddy killed her boyfriend" Nessie said bravely. "We can both understand her reasons for doing it but it wasn't fair of her."

"And that's why we had to stop her, your mama did nothing wrong and neither did your daddy" Billy told her.

Luke had taken the truth of the tribes legends well. He understood what the pack stood for, that we were here to protect La Push. He accepted the fact that there were vampires in the world, some good and some evil. He also understood imprinting, saying it 'sounded cool'. Does that mean he really was okay with it or just pretending he was? Maybe I could take him to visit Edward...

"Le, Luke, could you guys go get some more fire wood?" Sam asks, looking directly at me.

"Sure" Luke stands, walking away from the dying flames of the fire.

"I hate you" I whisper as I walk past Sam.

I knew why he had asked us, so I could tell Luke about our imprinting. I didn't want to though, he might push me away. I have butterflies in my stomach as I jog to catch up with him. He smiles at me softly before looking away, into the black of the night. How was I going to bring up the subject? Just say it, 'Hey Luke, I imprinted on you!' yeah right! I start to feel sick, maybe I could ask Kim to tell him. I've never been scared before and the feeling makes me being to shake.

"So..." Luke begins, bending to pick up a broken piece of wood. "Have you...you know... imprinted on anyone?"

I take a deep breath, softly biting my lower lip. "Yes."

"He must be happy then" he nodded.

"I don't know, I haven't told him it yet" I feel his eyes on me as I look away.

"Why not?" he asks, voice small. "Who is it?"

"I'm just scared I guess, which is actually a new feeling for me" I laugh humourlessly.

"What is there to be scared of? Your made for each other. Plus, your an easy person to like" he smiled. "And you didn't answer my question, who is it?"

I look at him for the first time since we arrived arrived at the bonfire, his dark eyes looking straight into mine. My heart warms and the butterflies start to fade a little. After spending all day with him, playing X-box and just talking, I thought I would be able to tell him. But I wasn't, I was reduced to the girl who was afraid. I tried to tell him through my eyes, begging him to see it there so I would have to speck the words out loud. He understood from my silence and his jaw dropped a little.

"Me?" he pointed at his chest, as if finding the answer hard to believe.

I put my head down, closing my eyes, as I nodded.

"You imprinted on me?" he asks again.

"Yes, that's why I've been around a lot; either in wolf form or as a human. I'm sorry" I replied. "This doesn't change anything though, I promise. We can friend's or whatever, I don't mind."

"Why are you always apologising Silv, you haven't done anything to say sorry for" he called me by my wolf name, gently touching my arm. "And, I think your great."

He dropped the wood he had collected to the side and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, breathing in his earthy smell. His arms held me, his hand stoking my short hair. The butterflies were gone and I was happy that he didn't push me away in any way.

"I may have only known you a little while, but your the best person I have ever met" he whispered into my hair.

"How many girls have you said that to?" I chuckled.

"Just you" he smiled as we pulled apart. "We'll go at a slow pace, see how things go...okay?"

"Okay" I nodded, smiling back at him.

"Good" he smiled.

He picked up the logs, took my hand and walked back to the bonfire. He put the wood beside the fire before sitting beside me on a log. He wrapped his arm around my waist as I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes with a yawn. Slow pace, I could live with that...easily. As long as he never pushed me away, ever said he didn't want to talk to me, I was happy. This is what I deserve, happiness.


	10. I Love Her

**I have actually written a story set before this one called 'Whoever Thought England' which says how Seth found Ellie. i admit its not as good as this one though. Also check out 'Different Species' which is about Embry, i personally love that one.**

_**Luke's POV**_

I knew Ellie, Seth's girlfriend, was really excited to hear the legends of the tribe. She sat on the floor at his feet, smiling up at him as they talked more about the legends. She loved them, grinning with joy as he stroked her hair. When she wasn't sitting directly next to Seth, she was with Embry. I noticed their was a connection between them, nothing romantic, just really friendly. Like they saw each other as real family.

"So, Leah, how does it feel to be the only female wolf?" she asked. "You must feel like _wonder woman_, you do anything!"

Leah laughed lightly, her cheeks reddening faintly. "_Wonder woman_ didn't turn into a wolf."

"So! You just as powerful as her really" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"If Leah's like a wolf version of _wonder woman_, I'm a wolf version of _superman_!" Seth laughed.

"Your joking right? _Superman's _hot!" Ellie smirked evilly.

This got Seth tickling her unmercifully, making her laugh and sequel. Naturally, this got everyone laughing. Seth had her shouting for help and finally, after taking a deep breath, Quil grabbed her wrists and pulled her to safety. Ellie hid behind his as Seth looked for some way to get to her, his eyes sparkling as he watched his imprint.

They looked so happy, fully in love. I envied them, I wanted what they had. Maybe Leah and I would get to that stage one day. We sat smiling on the log together, holding hands. Hopefully this wasn't as far as our relationship would go, if it was then I would go crazy. I love her, I love Leah. I couldn't tell her though, not yet. I would wait until we were alone and then tell her. But I would though, this wasn't something I wanted to keep from her.


	11. Back Again

**So, I had quite a few people asking for more about Luke and Leah. seems like you all love them, but why? i just don't understand your favoutisim - not that i mind! Just people tend to like this couple over my other couples...but i do too so... ha! anyway, hope this chapter isnt a disappointment. as its the first chapter back, i am expect a lot of reviews ;) So heres the chapter you all wanted, love me people of **

_**Leah's POV**_

His pink lips press against mine, I feel my own lips mould around him. His lips are soft, careful. He's shy, knowing this is the first time we've ever kissed. I press myself closer to him, my arms snaking up to wind round his neck. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, making him open his mouth to allow me access. Our tongues battled for dominance before he over powers me, taking control.

"Ew, not in the kitchen!" I hear a voice, Quil? Why is his voice so far away.

"Quil, mommy does that!" I hear little Claire say. "I don;t like it!"

"You will one day" I say, pulling back from the kiss.

"No" she says stubbornly, ending the conversation by leaving the room.

"Hows the whole daycare business going?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest.

"Leave him alone Leah" Luke chuckles, winding an arm back around my waist.

"I don't know, you tell me" Quil shot back anyway, turning to leave.

"Same age! We're the same age!" I call after him.

"Come on, lets go to the beach. I've missed it" Luke pulls at my hand, dragging me to the door.

"More than me?" I ask in a small voice, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"No, not more than you. I missed you most above everything else" he assures me, landing a kiss on my forehead.

A week after that bonfire, the one where he found out he was my imprint, we had went on our first date. It was only something small, a picnic in the forest; at our spot. Our spot? The place where he found out about me being a shape-shifter. We ate the food...I ate the food and talked long into the afternoon. Soon it was time to go home. I was shy that day, and before going inside my house I had just laid a small kiss on his cheek. The next day I was busy with patrol, an extra day's work for taking the day before off; meaning I never saw Luke.

When I went to see him after that day, he wasn't there. All that was left for me was a letter, handed to me by his aunt as I stood on the porch steps. I sat down, slowly tugging the envelope open. I pulled out the folded paper, my heart racing as I unfolded it. The words made my heart brake, tear flew freely and I soon found myself in Kim's arms. It wasn't her arms I wanted to be in though, it was Luke's. Even though that was a year ago, I still remember the words scribbled on the paper.

_Leah, _

_I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I tried to ring you, I wanted to explain properly but your cell just went to voice-mail. My parents called, I have to go back. To 'try and sort things out'. Believe me, I don't want to. If I could, I would stay; trust me I would. The consoling thing is a year long, if it doesn't work I can come back. And I'm telling you, it sure as hell wont work. I'm going to miss you so much. I knew from that bonfire, maybe before then, that I love you. I love you Silver._

_Luke xxx_

As soon as the tears of being left stopped, I ran home at full speed. Screw watching eyes, I didn't care. I stormed into my room, throwing clothes around wildly until I found my phone. Battery dead. I stuck the charger in, commanding it to charge up. The five minutes it took for it to turn on felt like an eternity. Like hell. I had rung Luke, begging for him to come back but he couldn't. He wasn't yet eighteen, meaning he had to do as his parents said.

The consoling hadn't worked, Luke never let it. He threw fits against his family, trying to make his disgust for them as obvious as possible. We had kept in contact, sent letters, spoke over the phone and often video chatted over the internet. As he was my imprint, it was torture to be away from him. This helped though, at least I could talk and see him. When the year was up, Luke came back to La Push. I was the first person he came to visit upon his return...

Its been a week since he returned home and we've spent everyday together. We officially over weighed the scales, tipping over to 'Officially dating'; which I like. We had been everywhere in La Push and Forks apart from the beach.

As we walk down the road, I skip happily in front. What the fuck is wrong with me? I never skip. Oh well, I'm enjoying this. I continue my skipping, feeling my hair hitting my neck and shoulders lightly. It was just longer than shoulder-length now. Short enough not be be a pain in wolf form but long enough to suit me in human form.

"When are you patrolling again?" Luke asks, walking slowly behind me.

"Not until eleven tomorrow" I reply, slowing down my skipping slightly.

"Are you staying over again tonight?" he questions as he takes my hand.

"Yep, you have no say about it" I inform him with a smile.

"I wasn't about to complain" he grinned back. "I was just thinking, now I have to pet dogs in the house."

"Dogs?!" I screeched, pulling my hand from his to slap him. "I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf! A wolf, Luke."

chuckling, he pulls me into the circle of his arms. "I know, I'm just messing with you."

For the last three nights, I had been staying round Luke's. Nothing happened, god, we only just had our first kiss! It felt good though, sleeping beside him. It made me feel safer and happier, knowing he was there next to me. It made both of us relax more, knowing neither of us was about to just up in the middle of the night and leave the other. We just needed each others company. Simple as that.

"So, when am I going to see my wolf?" He asks, pulling me onto the pebbled beach.

"You want to see her?" I question, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's been over a year. I've been with you a week and you still haven't let the wolf out the bag" he says.

"Lets go then" I start heading towards the trees boarding the beach.

"Now?" disbelief covers his voice.

"Yeah" I nod. "Might as well. You've seen the beach."

"For like a second" he laughs, walking beside me to the trees.

"Long enough" I push on his shoulders, making him sit on a large piece of driftwood. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

I jog into the trees three feet away, removing my shirt as soon as I'm behind a tree. As I continue to get undressed, my body shakes; reading for the shift. My bones start to change shape, fur pushing through the barrier of skin. I keep my eyes shut until my paws hit the ground. When I open my eyes, everything's much clearer; the colours standing out more.

I slowly walk out of the trees, shaking my silver fur out. Luke stands up, smiling as he walks towards me. He runs a hand down face, stopping to scratch the sensitive spot behind my right ear. I growl with happiness, push my head against his had; stealing a laugh from him.

He lowers his lips to my wolf forehead. "Beautiful as ever."

I snort in reply, disagreeing with his complement.

"I missed you so much Leah. I'm happy you shifted for me" he says quietly, taking a step back to look at me. After a minute, he reaches hand out to touch me again.

"Dude! What the hell?! Stop, that thing could be dangerous!" a voice from the left shouts, grabbing our attention.

"What?" Luke asks, confused.

"That's a wild wolf. A wolf that's the size of a freaking wolf!" the Quileute boys says. "Back away slowly."

"She won't hurt me, I've known her a long time" Luke informs him. "She trusts me. She even protected me against another pack of wolves this time last year."

I rub my head against his shoulder, proving the point of me trusting him. He wraps an arm around my neck, hugging me to his side. I rub my nose against his cheek before giving him a wolf's version of a kiss on the cheek...a lick on the cheek. He laughs, playfully slapping me away.

"How did you tame her?" the boy asks, slowly stepping closer.

"I didn't. She liked me from the start" Luke tells him. "I've seen her in fights though, she's no tame girl though. Are you Silver?"

I pounce on him, knocking him to the ground as a reply.

"Stop!" he laughs as I lick his face.

"She really does like you" the boy observed.

Luke shrugs, seeming bored. "She's annoying."

I snarled at him, biting his hand lightly.

"I was joking! You know I love you" he amened quickly.

I licked the hurt spot better before resting my head on his lap.

"Don't get all cuddly. Go and find Leah, bring her back" he pushes me off his lap.

I bump his head with my shoulder before heading back into the trees.

I take my time shifting and getting changed, knowing I would have to put on a show for the unknown boy. I button up my shorts before stepping from behind my tree and heading back to the beach. I step onto the pebbled shore, fear coiling in my stomach. I can't see the Quileute boy... or Luke.


	12. Bang, Bang!

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter and the last one!**

_**Leah's POV**_

_What the hell happened?! _Paul's voice screamed through my head, shaking me to my very core.

_I was in wolf form with him and when I got back from shifting to human...he was gone _I say, my thought voice shaking. I played the memory for the pack, getting as much detail in a possible.

_Was the boy a vampire? _Brady asks, confusion in his voice.

_He didn't smell like one... _Seth replies, noticing through my memories that the Quileute boy smelt human.

_I'm going to follow Luke scent, ya'll are taking to long to get here _I'm not about to wait ten minutes for my pack to get here while my imprint could be in danger.

_Leah, no _Paul protests.

_Le-le, it could be dangerous! _Seth interjects.

_That's my point. It could be dangerous, meaning I have to go look for him now. What if it was Rachel or Ellie?! _I ask before blocking my mind from them, not wanting to hear any of their voices.

As I sniff the pebbles where Luke stood before, my stomach flips with worry. Slowly I start following the scent, careful to keep on the newest track. It lead me diagonally across the beach and into the trees sitting there. Okay, if I could walk here in a minute, then Luke could get here easily in five. Why did I have to take five minutes getting changed?!

Luke scent isn't mixed up in these trees, there's only one clear path. I run, following the scent of my imprint anxiously. As the scent got stronger, meaning I was closer, I slow down; going into a light jog. I see an area of space ahead, clear with no trees. When I'm closer I see a rusty silver cage, a bar or two slightly out of shape. Just in front of the cage I see Luke, he sits on the floor surrounded by men. Men I've never seen before, palefaces.

I step out of the tree line, a growl building in my chest. The howl of rage escapes my body, coming from my very core. I stood taller, stretching on my legs to appear more threatening. I bare my teeth at them, teeth sharp enough that they easily rip flesh from bone. I wouldn't hesitate to kill them all for touching Luke. I would have no guilt on my conscious.

As I walk forward, I send the information about where I am to the rest of the pack. Ordering them to get here now. The authority in my voice powers out, creating a order that makes them run as fast as possible. Under Jake, then Sam, I'm the wolf with the most authority; due to me being Jakes Beta. Thank that authority today!

"Silver, no" Luke says, pointing at me. "Go. Go away!"

I continue to walk forwards, teeth bared still.

"Silver! I'm telling you, no!" Luke says again.

As I come within range of a paleface, I snap out at him; causing his to stagger back a few steps. Another boy comes running towards me, making a grab to wrap his arms around my neck. I rear up on my hind legs, standing above six foot now. I shake my neck, slinging the guy into the tree before a ferocious roar of anger leaves my chest. I was angry now, and I was going to do anything to get my imprint back. I slung each of the palefaces away as I ran towards Luke, taking up a defensive position in front of him.

I slowly lower myself to the ground and Luke gets the idea, sliding into place on my shoulders. I begin to head towards the trees, jumping over a female paleface that lay in my way. I was three feet into the trees when I felt pain explode in my shoulder. I went down, throwing Luke off in front of me. I begin to try and push myself up, pain spreading through my body.

I see Paul, Jake, Sam, Seth, Brady and a few members of the Cullens running towards me. _Take Luke, take Luke and go._

_She shot you! _Seth voice rocketed through my skull, filled with pure shock.

_No shit sherlock _I say sarcastically.

I struggle a few more steps into the trees, falling to the floor again when I'm fully hidden. I watch as Edward Cullen grabs Luke, pulling him away while he protested. I felt myself shaking lightly, shifting back to human form. As I lay naked on the forest floor, Bella Cullen kneels in front of me; pressing something to the bullet wound. As my eyes begin to flutter shut, the pain consuming me, I feel Bella pick me up and then air rushing around me.

**REVIEW! **


	13. Later Medicine

**SORRY! I'm so sorry this took so long! I know this is short but yeah...**

_**Luke's POV**_

Leah lays on the make-shift bed, her eyes locked shut. Carlisle walks into the room, tilting his head to the side sightly to listen for her heartbeat. After we got here, Carlisle had given Le some drugs to keep her knocked out and then worked on getting that damn bullet out. Its sits on the table in a little metal dish.

"Its okay, she'll be awake soon" he tells me, brushing a strand of hair off of her forehead.

"Good" I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

He smiles. "She can hear you...she knows your here. It wont be long now."

"I can't believe that bitch shot her! I understand that she was a huge wolf but... she was so beautiful! Who would want to hurt any animal that's so pretty" I shake my head.

"They were hunters Luke, they didn't care. They wanted her fur, they wanted the money" he rests a cold hand on my shoulder.

"I could have gave them a dollar if they asked" Leah mumbles, her voice coming out thick.

"Leah!" I nearly shout, standing to hover over her.

"What's up, doc?" she looks at Carlisle, putting on her best bugs bunny voice. "Luke, I feel like a kite!"

"Carlisle!" I complain, looking at him.

"An hour, the drugs will wear off in an hour" he chuckles leaving the room.

I turn back to Le with a sigh, leaning my forehead against hers. "I was so worried, I love you."

"Love you too... I guess" she laughs.

Rolling my eyes, I press my lips to hers lightly. She wraps her uninjured arm, the right one, around my neck; pulling me closer. Her tongue runs across my bottom lip, asking for the entrance that I soon give. My hands go under her shirt, stroking the soft skin across her stomach. I feel her shiver under my hands, causing me to smile slightly...it was hard to do while my mouth was a little busy doing something else. I couldn't complain though, kissing Leah was way better than smiling.

I pull away, breathing heavy. Her cheeks are pink, something quite rare for Leah. Her eyes twinkle as she looks at me and I could see longing in them. She smiles at me, wiggling her eyebrows. I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair.

"Where are you going" she asks. "I thought we were getting into things."

"Your on strong medicine, you need to calm down" I tell her.

"No Luke! I want a kiss!" she complains.

"Later" I smile at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"In bed later?" she asks, grinning at me.

"I will walk out of here and leave you alone" I warn her.

**Did you like? Any suggestions about what should happen next or how i could make this fic better? Check out my other fanfics as well, espcially 'Under Her Spell' :D xxx**


End file.
